gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rivalen der Krone
|Nächste= }} Rivalen der Krone ist die zwanzigste Folge der zweiten Staffel von Glee. Der Abschlussball steht an. Die New Directions werden für die musikalische Untermalung auf dem Ball sorgen. Rachel geht gemeinsam mit Mercedes und Sam auf dem Ball, als plötzlich wieder Jesse auftaucht. Blaine wird Kurt begleiten, Quinn hofft, dass sie und Finn Abschlussballkönigin und -könig werden und Artie will wieder Brittany zurückerobern. Am Ende wird Karofsky Abschlussballkönig, aber als Kurt als Abschlussballkönigin verkündet wird, weiß er, dass einige Leute sich immer noch über ihn lustig machen und verlässt den Saal, kommt aber schließlich zurück und rät Karofsky zu seinem Coming-Out, dieser fühlt sich aber noch nicht dazu bereit. Handlung Jacob macht einen Beitrag über das knappe Rennen für die Wahl zur Abschlussballkönigin und zum Abschlussballkönig. Vor dem Ball liegen Quinn und Finn noch vorne, doch Puck macht im Interview deutlich, dass er und Lauren ihre Strategie haben, um die Wahl zu gewinnen. Dabei muss er erfahren, dass die Schüler alle glauben, dass Lauren der Mann in der Beziehung ist. Rektor Figgins ruft Will und Sue in sein Büro, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass die New Directions beim Abschlussball performen sollen, da die ursprüngliche Band abgesprungen ist. Sue ist als Organisatorin sofort dagegen und auch Will äußert seine Bedenken, da die Mitglieder so kurz vor den Nationals stehen. Doch als Rektor Figgins ihm Geld für die Auftritte geben möchte, ändert Will seine Meinung. Er erzählt den Kids sofort davon, doch diese haben andere Sorgen im Kopf. Insbesondere Lauren macht sich Gedanken über ihr Kleid. thumb|left|Mercedes erzählt Rachel die Wahrheit. Mercedes ist deprimiert, weil sie kein Date hat. Als sie dann auch noch erfährt, dass sie zum Abschlussball muss, verlässt sie enttäuscht den Proberaum. Rachel will sie aufmuntern, doch sie wird traurig, als Mercedes ihr von ihrem Traum erzählt, wie ein perfekter Abschlussball ablaufen sollte. Rachel hat daraufhin eine Idee und will gemeinsam mit Mercedes auf den Ball gehen. Doch nicht nur Mercedes, auch Sam soll die beiden begleiten. Da er momentan nicht viel Geld hat, finden die Mädchen eine Lösung, mit der er sich den Abschlussball leisten kann. Sam freut sich sehr darüber und sagt den Mädchen sofort zu. Kurt fragt Blaine, ob er ihn zum Abschlussball begleitet. Blaine hat seine Zweifel und erzählt Kurt von seiner Abschlussball Erfahrung. Als er sich geoutet hat und mit einem Jungen zum Ball gehen wollte, wurden die beiden von ein paar Jungs verprügelt. Kurt versteht, warum Blaine deshalb nicht zum Abschlussball gehen will und sagt, dass sie anstelle des Abschlussballs auch ins Kino gehen können, doch Blaine ist sehr bewegt von Kurt und sagt dann doch zu. thumb|Rachel singt "Rolling In The Deep" Rachel probt im Auditorium Rolling in the Deep, als plötzlich Jesse erscheint und mit ihr zu singen beginnt. Danach erzählt er ihr, dass es ihm leidtut, was er ihr letztes Jahr angetan hat und dass er sie gerne zum Abschlussball begleiten würde. Kurt sucht daraufhin mit Brittany und Tina Kleider für Lauren und Santana aus. Als Santana erfährt, dass Kurt mit Blaine zum Abschlussball geht, hat sie sofort eine Idee, wie sie sich noch beliebter machen kann, um Abschlussballkönigin zu werden: sie will Kurt vollste Sicherheit durch die "Bully Whips" geben. Karofsky begleitet Kurt zu seinem nächsten Kurs. Kurt sagt Karofsky, dass er ihm verzeiht und auch irgendwann auch er bereit für ein Coming-Out sein wird. Auch Karofsky tut alles leid, was er Kurt angetan hat. thumb|left|Artie singt für BrittanyWährend eines Kochkurses in der Schule fragt Artie Brittany, ob sie für den Ball wieder mit ihm zusammen sein will und singt für sie Isn't She Lovely, aber Brittany lehnt trotzdem ab. Blaine und Finn erfahren von Burt, dass sie ihre Anzüge über einen Freund zum halben Preis bekommen. Doch Kurt will keinen dieser Anzüge, er hat sich selbst etwas zusammengestellt, das zur Hälfte aus einem Rock besteht. Burt findet das Outfit nicht passend, weil er befürchtet, dass Kurt damit Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkt, und sicherlich keine positive. Blaine ist Burts Meinung, doch Kurt steht fest zu seinem Outfit und will es anziehen, weil es beim Abschlussball um die Freude geht und nicht um die Angst. Der Ball steht an und Quinn sieht in ihrem Kleid wunderschön aus, dann ruft ihre Mutter nach ihr, dass Finn da ist und macht von den beiden ein Foto. Finn hat für Quinn einen Blumenstrauß gekauft, der zu ihren Augen passt (Rachel hat ihm dazu geraten, was er Quinn natürlich nicht sagt).thumb|Puck, Artie und Sam singen "Friday" Auf dem Ball singen Puck, Sam und Artie gemeinsam Friday. Puck hat einen Plan, dass Artie Alkohol in Sues thumb|left|Rachel singt "Jar Of Hearts"Bowle Schüssel lehrt und er Sue solange mit einem Tanz ablenkt, aber natürlich bemerkt es Sue sofort, als Artie etwas in ihre Schüssel lehrt und nimmt ihn mit in ihr Büro. Danach hat Rachel einen Auftritt mit Jar Of Hearts. Später hat Blaine mit I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You einen Auftritt mit Brittany und Tina. Als Finn sieht, wie vertraut Rachel mit Jesse tanzt, geht er auf die beiden zu und fängt an, sich mit Jesse zu streiten. Währenddessen ist Sue mit Artie in ihrem Büro und droht im eine ihrer Zahnarztutensilien anzuwenden, wenn er ihr nicht sagt, wer ihn dazu gebracht hat und sie vermutet auch, dass es Puck war und dass sie ihn dann von der Schule schmeißen wird. Artie will aber nichts sagen, als Becky plötzlich in Sues Büro kommt und sagt, dass es in der Aula einen Vorfall gibt. Der Streit zwischen Finn und Jesse gerät außer Kontrolle und als Finn Jesse fast ins Gesicht schlägt, reißt Sue die beiden auseinander und verbannt sie vom Abschlussball. Quinns Argument, dass Finn und sie als das Abschlusskönigsball Paar aufgestellt sind, ist Sue egal. Als sie später wieder in ihrem Büro ist und Artie sagt, dass es ein alkoholfreies Getränk war, dass er in die Schüssel geleert hat, bestraft sie ihn schließlich nicht. thumb|left|Quinn ohrfeigt Rachel.Nach der Auseinandersetzung verkündet Rektor Figgins die Königin und den König des Balls. Als Karofsy zum Abschlussballkönig gewählt wird, jubeln alle Schülern. Doch als Direktor Figgins die Königin verkündet, wird es im ganzen Saal still: es handelt sich um Kurt. Dieser ist entsetzt und rennt weinend aus dem Saal. Doch er ist nicht der einzige, der weint. Quinn ist wütend, weil sie nicht gewählt wurde und gibt Rachel eine Ohrfeige, weil sie die Schuld bei ihr sieht. Und auch Santana kann nicht verstehen, wieso sie nicht zur Königin gewählt wurde, weil Karofsky als ihr Partner der König ist. Blaine versucht, Kurt aufzumuntern, doch dieser hat bereits eine Idee, wie er all den Schülern zeigen kann, dass es ihm überhaupt nichts ausmacht, was sie getan haben oder in Zukunft tun wollen. Er akzeptiert sich, wie er ist. Und auch Rachel macht Quinn klar, dass sie sich akzeptieren muss und sie als Mensch besonders ist, und nicht nur durch ihr Aussehen. Währenddessen ist sich Santana sicher, dass die anderen gemerkt haben müssen, dass sie lesbisch ist. Doch Brittany muntert sie auf, indem sie ihr verdeutlicht, dass sie die Person sein soll, die sie ist, und nicht jemand anderes, denn dann werden auch die anderen ihre Einzigartigkeit erkennen. Brittany weis wie Santana wirklich ist und deswegen hat sie auch für sie gestimmt. Sie sagt jedoch auch, dass sie für Kurt da sein sollten, anstatt an sich selber zu denken. thumb|192px|Blaine und Kurt tanzen zusammen auf dem Ball.Kurt nimmt nach dem Gespräch mit Blaine, seine Krone mit Stolz entgegen, was alle Schüler begeistert. Als dann der Tanz von Königin und König thumb|left|Mercedes und Santana singen "Dancing Queen"stattfinden soll, sieht Kurt dies als Möglichkeit für Karofsky, sich zu outen, doch dieser ist noch nicht soweit und verschwindet von der Tanzfläche. Kurt steht aber nicht alleine da, denn er wird von Blaine um diesen Tanz gebeten. Als Mercedes und Santana Dancing Queen singen, tanzen alle Kids, auch Artie und Brittany, zusammen und haben ihren Spaß auf dem Abschlussball. Verwendete Musik *'Rolling in the Deep' von John Legend, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Jesse St. James *'Isn't She Lovely' von Stevie Wonder, gesungen von Artie Abrams mit New Directions-Jungs *'Friday' von Rebecca Black, gesungen von Artie Abrams, Sam Evans und Noah Puckerman *'Jar Of Hearts' von Christina Perri, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You' von The Black Kids, gesungen von Blaine Anderson mit Tina Cohen-Chang und Brittany Pierce *'Dancing Queen' von ABBA, gesungen von Mercedes Jones und Santana Lopez Gast- & Nebendarsteller * Jonathan Groff als Jesse St. James * Iqbal Theba als Rektor Figgins * Charlotte Ross als Judy Fabray * Harry Shum Jr. als Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet als Sam Evans * Darren Criss als Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink als Lauren Zizes * Max Adler als David Karofsky * Josh Sussman als Jacob Ben Israel * Lauren Potter als Becky Jackson * Mary Gillis als Mrs. Hagberg * Jeanine Anderson als Kellnerin Sandy * Luke Spinelli als Jason Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury Trivia *Die Folge hatte in den USA 9.29 Millionen Zuschauer. *Die einmalige Glee-Komparsin Nicole Crowther verriet die Identität des Abschlussballkänigs und der -königin, bevor die Episode ausgestrahlt wurde, was einen hitzigen Twitteraustausch mit Brad Falchuk veranlasste. Der Spoiler und Falchuks Erwiderung wurden in einigen Mainstream Entertainment News-Herausgaben vermerkt. *Der Junge, mit dem Becky während Jar of Hearts tanzt, hat sich bei The Glee Project für die Rolle als ihr Freund beworben. In Will will erwähnt Sue, dass sein Name Jason ist. In Ladies First kehrt er, wieder als Beckys Date, zurück. *Sue erwähnt Run Joey Run aus Schlechter Ruf und Hair/Crazy in Love aus Haarspaltereien. Sie sagt Will, dass er sich für Ersteres "wortwörtlich bei Amerika entschuldigen" muss, was eine von vielen Anspielungen auf das Durchbrechen der vierten Wand ist, was die Kritik an der Serie betrifft. *Auch wenn die Wochenaufgabe des Glee Clubs für jeden war, auf dem Abschlussball zu singen, performen Finn, Kurt, Lauren, Mike und Quinn nicht. *Mercedes sagt Rachel auf dem Flur, dass sie sich ein Date für den Abschlussball wünscht, das ihr sagt: "du siehst so wundervoll aus" und dann ihre Hand nimmt und um den Tanz bittet. Ihr Wunsch erfüllt sich, als Sam ihr sagt, wie wunderschön sie aussieht und um den Tanz bittet. *Als Santana während Friday mit Karofsky tanzt, läuft ein Mädchen an ihnen vorbei, das dasselbe Kleid wie sie trägt, worauf Santana ihr nachsieht und den Kopf schüttelt. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass Blaine mit den New Directions auf einem besonderen Anlass performt. *Wenn Kurt und Santana den Flur entlang laufen, kann man Nayas Tattoo auf ihrem Handgelenk sehen, als sie auf das Mädchen zeigt, das Kurt angerempelt hat. *Das ist Burts letzter Auftritt als Hauptcharakter. Fortan erscheint er als wiederkehrender in der Serie. *Die Szene wo Blaine Kurt zum Tanz auffordert war Teil in "Glees Top 6 Touching Moments"-Countdown. Fehler *Als Finn Quinn die Ansteckblume zeigt, legt sie sie nicht an. Doch nachdem sich das Paar für einen Kuss vorgebeugt hat, ist die Blume plötzlich an ihrem Handgelenk. *Während Finns und Jesses Kampf, schwenkt die Kamera kurz aus für eine Vogelperspektive der Tanzfläche. Hier sieht man Rachel, wie sie bei Sam steht und mit ihm redet, während Finn, Jesse und Quinn nirgends zu sehen sind. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2